Unfortunate Events
by alex zelda
Summary: AU. Sam Manson is a freak, as the others call her. But then, why does the most evil person in the world want her? And what does the infamous player Danny Fenton has to do with protecting her? DxS Badboy!Danny :D Read and Review. N'joy. Rating may change later, beware
1. Author's Note

Hello guys, it's me Alex.

The author of this story.

Well, you might ask, where are the rest of the chapters?

(New readers, ignore this. Old ones, continue on :D)

For one, there's good news and a bad one, here's the bad one:

Well, I'm sorry. I deeply am. The reason I haven't been uploading for the past few days was because I was plagiarized two times on different websites. Yes, this story was plagiarized. I mean, who in their right mind would want to plagiarize my story?

Anyways, I have been contacting the owners of the websites and they have taken down the plagiarized stories and now, I have a copyright statement on my story. So, hopefully, no more plagiarizes.

That was the bad news, now the good one:

I've left only the first chapter and I'm going to redo all the other chapters and make it more...intense, if that's the word. But the story will still be T, but will change if I decide on smut or something like that.

Happy?

Yeah?

Forgive me, please? For the long wait and for not posting this sooner.

And please bear with me, I'll redo this story as soon as possible and post it. Okay?

Thank you :3

**Update:** I've redo-ed the first chappie too. So, this Author's Note is gonna stand still.


	2. Nowhere Else Better Than You

**Nowhere Else Better Than You**

* * *

><p>Ghosts.<p>

They were the only freaking reason he was holding on to his life.

Ghosts.

And as cruel as fate might have it, they were the only reason he _wants_ to die.

He flipped over facing his back to Casper High School as he hovered above it. Three years was all it took for him to completely change. From the scrawny fourteen-year-old boy to the seventeen-year-old Sex God of Casper High School, from a Danny Fenton to the Danny Fenton. And, last but not the least: from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom.

All these changes gave him mixed feelings. And to add to that, the reputation of the whole Fentons had changed while he did too.

Talking about Fentons, the glittering lights of the Fenton Works came into view. His parents could not let go of this old shabby house because of sentimental issues even though now they were millionaires.

He phased through his window and his misty tail went back to his jean-clad legs as he plopped down on his bed. The comfiest place of all, if he might say.

His comfort was short-lived when his elder sister, lovably called Jazz barged into his door. He groaned. "Good morning to you too, brother!" She said sarcastically.

"And nice of you to knock twice before you entered, sister." He heard his hoarse voice say.

But unnaturally Jazz didn't mind. Instead her nose was crunched up as she looked around, her red hair flailing all around. Her beady eyes landed on him and she gave an indescribable sound from the back of her throat.

"Take a shower, Danny." She said, scrunching her nose between her index and thumb finger. "You stink."

It must have been the ectoplasm, Danny thought.

A smirk made its way onto Danny's face as he pushed himself up his bed and within a second, harassing his sister with his stench. "Let go of me, Danny!" Jazz Fenton screamed when her brother tackled her into a bear hug.

She tried to fight him with her arms, but he pulled her head to his chest and said, "But I love you, my darling sister."

Jazz got used to his incredibly tall height now that she didn't try to fight anymore. "Let go of me Danny." She said, gritting her teeth.

"I will, if you don't ever barge into my room." Danny patted her head soothingly.

"Deal," Jazz said, her fists clenching.

Danny pushed her away as she pulled the collar of her shirt up to smell it. She made a noise out of disgust and said, "And now I have to shower too."

"Too bad," Danny said, feigning hurt. "I'm gonna use all the hot water."

Jazz looked at him and then stuck her tongue out. He still couldn't believe that his college-going sister was so childish. Well, he got used to it. He pushed the door close on her face and locked it.

He then, pulled the collar of his shirt himself, to smell it. Yep. He stunk. Pretty bad, alright.

He pulled the shirt over his head and stripped of his pants. The morning light coming from the bathroom window hurt his eyes. He closed his eyes, and let the hot water from the shower drop all over him.

"Get your freaking ass down here, Danny!" His mother cried. Lovely mother, as to speak. "School starts in fifteen minutes!"

He rubbed his face, not minding his mother. It wasn't like she was going to drive him to school. He got out of the shower and checked the time. It wasn't even eight. He knew his mother was trying to get a rise out of him.

He quickly pulled on some shirt and some pants. With his bag is shoulder, he quickly went ghost and flew out the window. In the distance, he could hear the faint voice of his mother crying out 'Fourteen minutes!'

Once he was in his car, he started the engine and zoomed away.

* * *

><p>Having rich parents might be considered a godsend for any teenager. But no. Not for Samantha Manson, who, must only be called as Sam. Definitely not a benefit, if they want to drop you at school in their limousine. Sam considers it a total embarrassment.<p>

Going in a limousine to school was far more worse than going to a football match in a prom dress.

This was why Samantha Manson was caught sneaking out of her house in early morning, her messenger bag hitting her hip through her baggy black clothes. She expertly climbed down the pipeline and made her way onto the streets.

The dark of the morning hid her in her loose black shirt and jeans. Her bright neon-purple sneakers made noise in the quietness of the day.

Sam couldn't believe herself, who goes to school at freaking seven am when the sun hasn't even fully rose yet?

Her face blank with boredom, she walked down the pathway to her school. She rummaged in her bag, searching for the fully vegetarian, no eggs added, sandwich. She pulled the paper off of it and took a big bite.

Once she reached Casper High, she sat down on its steps waiting for the crowd to fill in. She noticed few students, intently reading their books. Geeks. They wouldn't mind her anyway, nobody did. So she went on to eating her sandwich.

She pulled out her phone and texted Valerie to come fast. She knew Valerie would be so mad as this was the first day to senior year.

She stretched her legs on the step and leaned back against the railing, closing her eyes and eating blissfully. She scratched the side of her hips, trying to swat away a mosquito with her eyes closed.

Mosquitoes in the morning, god did they have big suckers.

Her hand which wasn't holding the sandwich froze when a sudden chill went over her. When did mosquitoes sent chills rather than itches?

"A nice welcoming party, so to speak." A deep voice said beside her.

Startled, she slowly peeked open an eye, trying to hide her shock.

And in front of her lay the infamous Danny Fenton in all his hot-guy glory. His eyes were dark and fixed on her. By the time she got enough courage to pull open both her eyes, she found that he was gazing upon a piece of skin shown by her shirt when it had ridden up while she scratched her hip.

She pulled it down fully and glared at him. Well, it wasn't like he was a nice sight while she was eating her beloved sandwich.

"I'm not?" Danny asked, his hand clutching his heart.

Sam realized that she had blurted that out, superficially.

"Go away," She said.

Danny's pout turned into a smirk. "Yeah, sure."

The next thing Sam knew, were two long hands with pianist finger holding her waist tightly. Her jaw dropped and she didn't struggle. Danny pulled her up as if she did not weigh and put her farther away, unblocking the entrance to the school.

"What-? Why-" She struggled with her words.

Danny sat in the step, very close to her. He bent his head and took a bite out of her sandwich, chewing it loudly. With his mouth full, he said, "No where else to go." And slung an arm around her.

* * *

><p>Yep. I changed the first chapter too. It didn't do much justice. So, hows it?<p>

And another notice, I'm going to change the name of the story into Erota Synora. Should I or should I not?


	3. Ignorance Is Bliss

Yeah okay. I'm still reeling from the trauma from my last comment. **Phantomlover09**? This _is_ my story, someone else copied it, yeah? By, 'Yes this story was plagiarized', I meant that this story (which is mine, of course) was copied by someone. Dude. You gave me a freak and a laugh out of that. But since, well you know, you said that this story was promising, well Thank You. More chapters to come. Don't miss them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignorance Is Bliss<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched him as he carefully chewed over my sandwich. I gulped.<p>

"Would you please leave me alone?" I asked, not seeming to mind his staring.

"I'm bored," He said _very_ attractively with his mouth full of _my_ sandwich. And yet through the misery of my life, my eyes roamed up the boots and the never ending torso of Daniel Fenton.

The Daniel Fenton.

The guy who stole my purple crayon in kindergarten, the guy who spilled water on my drawing on second grade and nearly killed me on fifth grade. And now, he's stealing my sandwich in twelfth grade.

I liked that purple crayon.

And yet he's here, wondering who I was when all the misery in my life was somehow because of him, just using me to get over his boredom.

"I'm still wondering, you know." I said, carefully pulling his arm from my shoulder.

"About what?" He asked, swallowing. He swooped in to take another bite, but I pulled away.

"About my purple crayon." I'm very obsessive of my crayons. Especially my purple ones.

"I'm surprised you remember Samantha." I wanted to punch him for one – calling me by my full name, and two – for that stupid smirk.

I stayed quiet. Maybe I could give him two punches. But unfortunately, he was stronger than me for the fact. I couldn't hold a punch to my already cracked face. Nope.

Instead I stood up, dusting my hands after successfully eating the sandwich and made a move to walk up the steps.

"And I suppose you remember seventh grade too?" I stopped. I heard his laughter vibrating behind me. That asshole.

I groaned, more like whimpered, as I went into the school.

* * *

><p>I love Mr Lancer.<p>

Even though I hate him more than I love him, I love him.

At times like these –when you're supposedly very early to a school and you have a Sex God for a company,- Mr Lancer was the best teacher ever. You will love him for that.

My first period was Mr Lancer's so knowing that he would be early, I made my way into Lancer's room.

The nerds and geeks were scattered around and I took my usual seat. Waiting was the hardest job on the planet. But I had gotten used to it.

So as I laid there in my seat, doodling, just at the right time, a tall figure loomed over me.

I sighed as I looked up. "Hey, Paulina."

"Hola, Samantha." The ice in her voice was hard to miss.

And, of all the things I expected, I should have expected _her_ to be early to school.

I heard the pencil break into two when her hand crushed down mine. "Next time," She drawled out. "You should keep your food to yourself, Samantha."

"Call me that again, I'll impale you." I muttered.

"Yeah? Don't want everyone to get fat like you, do you?" I take it she didn't hear me. "Samantha," Or she did.

I glared.

"Or next time," She said, letting go of me after shooting a glare to the students watching us. "This," She took the broken pencil and held it as if it was something disgusting (like her face, but sadly she never gets it). "will not be the only thing that's broken."

Exhibit A: Paulina Sanchez, renowned Latina Aphrodite, did not know how to use threats.

Before the small crack of sad smile on my face could become something much more of a laughter echoing through the weird looks of people, Valerie Gray stalked over and pulled Paulina into their own gossiping group.

I sighed as I looked down at my pencil.

I have a history of broken pencil by Paulina Sanchez records, if you ask me. In kindergarten, second grade, fifth grade and now.

Exhibit B: Never ever go near Daniel Fenton or have your pencil broken.

* * *

><p>With all I own, I could have made a crowd give way for me in the lunch line. But no. Never would I do that, attention was a bitch.<p>

And I didn't need to buy lunch at all. Because, being the daughter of Pamela and Jeremy Manson meant, you get your fresh, hot lunch right at your hands by the butler.

The only way to make this look as normal was to go to the roof. I had tried many times to avoid our butler, lovingly named Butter, bringing my food. And he found me wherever I hid and with his coat and suit, people watched.

And once, when I first newly found a way to this roof of our school, Butter had found me and dropped me my lunch from a helicopter.

No. Seriously. He did.

And then I had confronted him to dress like a normal dude and leave me my lunch by the school gate. But he wouldn't. Being as loyal as he was, he dressed normal and climbed up the pipes to bring my lunch.

And after waving a frowned bye, I started on my lunch.

At the least, it was vegetarian.

"Is that your boyfriend?" A smooth voice asked behind me.

I was startled, but unfortunately I had balanced myself and haven't fallen off the ledge. With my legs dangling, I knew if someone was standing over the gate of Casper High, they will see my thin, stick like legs and pass me as weird.

I craned my neck and over the door to the roof, in all his glory, Danny Fenton stood.

Run away. Run away. Run away.

My mind kept repeating.

Butter was good looking actually. He looked a rockstar in his middle years. And you know rockstars, they never loose their cool.

"No." I said, turning back.

"Huh. And here I thought that it was so sexy that you do old men." Danny sat next to me, his strong thigh brushing against mine.

I didn't reply. Ignorance is bliss. And if Paulina saw me here, click - a broken hand.

"Never thought you of all people would be afraid of _her_."

"I'm not afraid," I said, ignoring his stare.

One of his long fingers, molded into my cream and he licked it. "You're."

"Stop stealing my food." I said, protectively holding my lunch away from him.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Go away, I was here first."

"Well, I found you first."

I looked at him. "Nice comeback, idiot."

"There's more than that, babe." Innuendos. God.

Ignorance is bliss.

I repeated in my head. He would go away if I ignore him. Yes, he would.

Because somehow, he would now because when I had ignored him all morning during the sandwich part, he didn't leave me.

Oh God.

* * *

><p>Thank you readers, for reading and thank you, for I know that you'll be reviewing. ;)<p> 


	4. The Very Rich Ghost Catchers

**The Very Rich Ghost Catchers**

* * *

><p>I had always hated Grudge.<p>

It was very, very scary. And that's why I appreciated it.

My legs were dying, holding me no more. I slipped down and covered myself, suddenly feeling very nude.

I watched with horror as my mother who happened to be the Grudge ghost was looming over me, eyeing me. I screamed as I was torn to bits.

Then, I woke up.

You see, some people are lucky enough that they get up from their nightmares right before the part where they die. But no. Not me. I'm very unfortunate.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and kicked off my comforters. It was pretty hot in here. I pushed away the curtains, wincing from the bright sunlight. Maybe I should color my room violet; the black is radiating a lot of heat.

I got up and smote the alarm before it could even start. Alarms are a nuisance. With these frequent nightmares, I don't even want these alarms.

My phone ringed and I took it. It was Valerie, my first on the list fake friend.

"What?" I asked, unable to decline the call.

"Oh hello, Sam! I'm whoope-dee-doo, very well. Good morning to you too." Her voice was touched with a bit of annoyance.

I sighed.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wished I did use my parent's limousine. Like when I'm walking to home after detention, yeah.<p>

And Mr Lancer made me do more work, going past the detention time. I made faces at him while coming from school.

And don't you ask me about how detention went. No. Just don't.

Today, since Valerie had manhandle- uh- _slut_handled me to the cafeteria, I sat at a table and worked on my Algebra. I had sat, my eyes trained on only my book and very aware of Valerie shaking a juice bottle in front of me, for I had eaten nothing.

I had suddenly pushed it away, annoyed and guess what happened next.

Water poured over me and my Algebra book.

I had stood up and was about to hit that someone who had poured water on me, without mercy. But again, guess what happened next.

My nimble hands were caught in a searing hold and water was poured over me all over again. I had looked up and found Daniel Fenton in all his juice stained glory. Very unfortunate, if you ask me.

Having no hand for help, I had spit all the water I discreetly had collected in my mouth when he was pouring.

And then, there was a big food fight throughout the cafeteria, with me trying to handle myself out of Danny. Then, Mr Lancer had come and caught us, red-handed, for starting all of this.

Instead of putting in detention all those five hundred students who had followed us stupidly, he led us –I soaked in water, Danny soaked in juice and some pasta- to the detention.

Believe me, detention wasn't that great either.

I had to put up cleaning off the cafeteria floor with Danny hitting me with the mop behind my back. He would laugh too. I had cursed, a lot, since Mr Lancer was off somewhere.

I had been very sure, during cleaning, by the look on Danny's face that he was planning something.

But thank my unfortunate-ness, I cleaned my half properly with a sprained ankle and bolted off there. And now, here I am, walking with an ankle that was like blob.

Skipping like sleep-walking, I walked. There was a cold mist of air brushing past me.

I tried not to shiver and pulled my jacket closer. I blinked. I thought I saw something.

I turned around and made a 360 degree. Green eyes. I backed away.

Weird.

I turned around to the opposite direction of my school and looked. Okkayyy.

And this time when I turned back around, making sure no one was around, a mugger or anyone, I bumped into a wall. Huh. I didn't see a wall h-

Except that it wasn't a wall.

Shit.

I backed away, rubbing my nose as I watched the same green eyes forming into a well-defined face with chiseled jaws and striking blonde hair. Then the wide, broad, muscular chest and legs covered in spandex appeared. In the middle, there was a symbol, saying 'DP'.

Uh-oh.

"I'm not a ghost." Was the first thing that came out of my mind when I realized it was none other than the city's famous nuisance as well as hero – Danny Phantom.

Well, never knew he smelt like food.

"You're not." He grinned, his legs forming into an airy tail as he hovered to me. I didn't move.

"Well, then." I said, cracking up a smile. "Nice to meet you."

I limped forward and tried to run away, but two freezing hands caught my waist. "Samantha," He said. "Don't you know that you should walk with a sprained ankle?"

"How do you-?" My question was completed by the air itself.

He just shrugged; a casual shrug that hid something. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh you know, just doing my job." He turned me, pulling me flush against him.

"Molesting innocent, teenage girls?" I muttered.

He laughed and pulled me straight up, so that I wasn't hanging onto him. "Patrolling. Helping unaided people."

"Well, I'm not unaided, so shoo." I said, pulling- trying, to pull away from him.

"And you're not innocent." His misty voice ringed in my ears and I flushed. "Like now, when you're reacting to me, very..._reactively_."

I pulled away from him and looked at him. "Go away," I said, turning around and limping to my home.

I turned back, when I wasn't pulled back, and saw nothing.

Just air.

I sighed, relieved.

* * *

><p>Coming home to my room, which was unusually cold, I tripped over a box.<p>

Who in their right minds, keep boxes right in front of the door, where people come through?

Of course, my parents.

I opened it and switched on the lights.

I shouldn't have. Because all I saw was, Pink.

Pink. Pink. Orange.

I stared at the dress, my mouth la agape and threw it as fast as I could, so I could not stare at it any longer. I took the note, which was at one corner off the box.

_Dinner with the Fenton's (The very rich ghost catchers,) Put that on, Sammy-kins. _

And a list of names who created the dress especially for me.

_-Pamela and Jeremy Manson. _


	5. It's Hygienic To Kiss Too

I'm so sorry! My exams have been going on and I have been reading like shit, which doesn't even make a freaking sense, and we have these powercuts here that makes me wonder if the world is going apocalyptic. And uh- I should stop. So, ta-da, the fourth chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Hygienic To Kiss Too. <strong>

* * *

><p>It must be here somewhere. I pulled all the clothes and towels from out the closet and ran my hands over the multiple drawers.<p>

On a secluded corner was what I would call me real best-friend. He comes to me at the time of trouble and helps me, unlike Valerie who is keen on getting me fat. I pulled the spray paint out and kissed it.

"I love you so much," I said, holding it close to me.

I can be pretty dramatic when in trouble. Yeah.

There was a slight change in temperature and it was awfully cold. A sound like a laugh echoing throughout the bare walls of a castle. I looked around. The window was ajar, the curtains rattling from the wind.

I pulled it shut.

I shook my love and pressed the button, holding the dress in a hanger. Some orange blotches couldn't be spray painted and looked contrast. I took a purple bottle of spray and painted over it.

Good.

I pulled it off and not so surprisingly, the cold in the room had dried it off.

Stripping off of my baggy clothes, I wondered as to why I was going. Maybe to impress Danny?

No. No. No.

That thought never came to me. Forgotten.

To ridicule my parents? Yep. Good choice.

I pushed the dress down my head and looked at the mirror. Something was off. From the mess of clothes on the floor, I succeeded to find out a pair of boots and some fishnets.

Operation: Embarrass thy parents.

* * *

><p>My parents were officially fighting over me in the front part of the limo. My dad already knew that I wouldn't have liked the dress and would have exactly done this, tried to talk my mother from scolding me every moment.<p>

Mother, also knowing that I would do this, still tried to get some sense into me.

I chuckled quietly turning to the windows.

I had passed by this area a lot to know it by heart. I found myself surprised when we had reached our designation: Fenton Works.

Actually, I had remembered it being a shack of a house with a huge blinking 'Fenton Works'. Now it had completely changed. They had rebuilt it like a mansion, with the Fenton Works, towering above, still blinking. Sentimental values, I suppose.

I hopped off the limo, noticing the Fentons waiting outside on the porch, welcoming us.

I faked a big yawn and stretched myself. My mother slapped my back, subtly. I watched her with laughing eyes as she put on a big grin on her face and lunged forward and tackled Maddie Fenton into a big hug.

I made a grossed out noise.

My father and Mr Fenton shook hands, very manly and called us inside.

I recognized a big head of red, just like Maddie, as Jazz, the girl all the boys rooted for when I was in eighth grade and she a junior.

She smiled politely at us and I looked away.

They led us into the mansion and my eyes wandered. Danny wasn't here. Good. I wouldn't want him seeing me in this dress. The mansion was big, just like us. I wondered how catching a ghost would bring you this much money.

When my eyes stopped, we were in the hall of their mansion. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam again.

Of such cosmic proportions, they were all the same Fentons I had remembered from years ago. Unlike our family, who my mother states to be born rich, we had lots of delicately framed pictures on our hall and wherever you go. But it wasn't us.

It was full of faces of the many ancestors we had had. The only face I could recognize was my Grandma's. Our family lacked a lot of loving. The Fenton's hall was also lined with a lot of funkily framed pictures with the grinning and smiling faces of Jazz, Maddie and Jack, with an exception of a bored Danny.

"Would you like a tour, my dear?" I tripped over the rug.

My mother looked at me and I quickly steadied myself. "Uh yeah, sure." I said to Maddie who was looking at me with a glint in her eyes.

"Maybe you could call Danny down by the way," I didn't miss the wink she gave and led the rest to the patio.

Okay.

Doesn't would you like a tour mean that they are going to give me a tour.

Guess not.

Funny. Even Danny's parents seem to think I'm into him or something. Which I'm clearly not. For the matter, nobody ever seems to think I'm into him. I don't even know where that 'even' even came from. Conspiracy theory.

Surely not because of my nervous thought rambling.

No.

I realized. I don't even know where his room is? Maybe I could sneak out back to my home? But Maddie was so nice and the pictures are begging me to look at them.

And then I hear the voice. The same laughter like voice I had heard back in my room. I was sure it wasn't my imagination or the rustling of the curtains now. _Follow the voice._ As weird as it sounded, I followed my thought of following the voice.

* * *

><p>I made it to the first floor, which had a deep green carpet running through it. Pictures covered these walls too.<p>

My boots clicked as I walked from door to door, trying to figure out which door to barge in first.

A door to my right caught my eye. Caught my senses, actually. It was radiating such cold that always seemed to follow me everywhere. My hand turned the knob before I could thin-

Holy cowass.

There's nothing to think here.

Nothing to see, if you aren't a virgin and if you don't mind a naked Daniel Fenton.

The door slammed shut behind me and my eyes, unfortunately, had seen all of it- uh hum- _him_. Which couldn't be in no way considered unfortunate.

Uh. Scratch that though.

"Aw, no need to be nervous Samantha, its okay," Danny's voice caught me and I hit the wall, headfirst, trying to move away from the door. And believe me, that was the biggest after all the galactic biggest mistakes I have ever made in my life.

The door slammed open again, letting the heat of the steam shower rise the temperature in the hallway. And in all his towel-hanging-low-on-waist-jaw-dropping glory, was Daniel Fenton, smirking.

I shut my eyes.

"Your parents wanted you to come for dinner," I said as quickly I could and walked away. But you know me, very unfortunate, so I hit on something very hard and very wet.

That sounded very wrong.

And I didn't want to open my eyes, but I did anyway. And thank you Goth Pride, it was just Danny's arm, blocking, my way.

Great.

"What do you want?" I asked, working out my scary voice. I could smell the fresh water dripping down his wet raven hair as he took a step to me, putting his hand on the other side of my head too.

He tsked, looking me down. "You know why I'm showering, right now, Samantha?"

"Because you were dirty?" I tried.

"Because, someone poured all their stinking apple juice on me during lunch and I was wet all through my detention that I certainly didn't deserve." Oh.

"Well, you poured water on me too!"

"It dried off," He shrugged.

I glared. "You kept hitting me with the mop! You know how sore my butt is?"

Oh shit. I really didn't mean to say that.

"I would like to see," He said, his eyes raking down. It took me a moment to close my mouth and pull his chin up.

"It is hygienic to shower, you know?" My voice stuttered.

He looked at me for a moment with that mischievous glint in his eyes when he stole my sandwich that day and when he hit me with the mop today. Uh oh. He smirked. "You know, it is hygienic to kiss too,"

Oh god. You've got to be kidding me.

"Go to hell," I said, my eyes trying telepathically to pursue the towel to sit on his waist. It was dropping dangerously low!

He grinned, showing his straight set of teeth. "Payback's a bitch, kid." Was all he said before he leaned down.


	6. Kiss me, Kiss me,'

Sorry for the long wait :/ I was absorbed by the holidays doing nonsensical things and being more bored than ever. Forgive me?

* * *

><p><strong>'Kiss me, Kiss me,'<strong>

* * *

><p>He smelled of grapes- and very liquid, if that makes any sense.<p>

I wished that I had control over the elements and right now, the earth would spring up and swallow me down. His eyes were hooded, his hair slick as he replaced his elbows on the walls so that he was just millimeters away from me.

My eyes, my disobedient eyes, wandered to his lips.

_Oh my_.

My expression must be all 'kiss me, kiss me Danny', because he smirked, causing a dimple to fall.

I closed my eyes.

His lips brushed over mine, and the world started spinning when I realized, I didn't want it to be like this. Not here. Not now.

I turned my head.

Exhibit C: Do not turn your head from Daniel Fenton. He. is. wicked.

He sucked on the tender flesh on my neck, dropping in some chaste kisses. I breathed. Fuck. His lips brushed across the red hot soaring mark, where he had just planted a hickey. I felt him trail upward, to the tickly part of my jaw.

And I was already hyperventilating.

"Samantha," He growled against my jaw. It sent a disgustingly good shiver down my whole body. "You've been a very bad girl,"

And with that, his lips worked its way towards the corner of my mouth; his hand pulled me to him by his chin.

"Danny," I tried, but it came out as a whimpering whisper.

He shushed me, putting one of his long fingers on the tip of my mouth. As if it was so fragile. His finger stroked down my lips before they landed smack in the middle of my collarbones.

I turned to goo.

His palm surfaced my skin and I slumped.

I heard a small ghostly chuckle erupt from him and it was awfully familiar. But I couldn't think. My brain was melting from all the steamy coolness he was radiating and I wasn't making any sense.

All I could do was somehow activate the telekinetic powers I had always wished for, to find it in me and for Goths' sake hold Danny's towel _stay_ where it should be. But it wasn't happening.

I was a mess.

"Seems like you're pretty interested in my towel," Danny whispered and my eyes quickly diverted to him. The familiar blue was slightly dark, something like green. I blinked. His other hand which was holding my neck swooped down to his hips. "Would you like to have it, Samantha?"

A gasp came from afar.

I realized it was my own. The devil on my shoulder wanted me to nod vigorously yes, but then I waited for the angel. Oh, who am I kidding, there's no angel on my shoulder. I cringed.

Before I could comprehend my hands flew to hips and held his towel there.

Holy fucking mules.

Danny, still smirking, held an amused glint in his eyes. They travelled down to his hips, where my left hand covered his right.

"Woah," He whispered, entwining his fingers through mine. "Not so fast, Sam." He whispered innocently, furrowing his eyebrows.

His palm raised and fell over my struggled breathing. "Danny." I said demandingly. "I'm hungry." That was the best I could come up with. My hands on his hips tried to push him away.

"Hungry for me?" He teased. _Yes!_ God no.

Hello. I'm having a dilemma here.

"Oh my God." That came out of me involuntarily. So, the best I could do to hide it was: "Ghost!" It was better than pancakes.

Boy, did that get his attention. He quickly pulled off, his eyes wandering vigorously. He exhaled, probably realizing that I was lying, a cold mist of air. His eyes then landed on me.

"Seriously?" He asked, his eyes dead serious. It didn't match the humor in his voice. Okayy. "Go away. Tell mom that I'll come soon," He snapped, pushing me off.

Well, I'm sorry, I didn't know ghosts freaked him out that much that he will push away the girl he was practically molesting. Not like I _not_ wanted him to push me away.

* * *

><p>I must have been pretty flushed when I came down to the patio.<p>

Maddie was looking at me eagerly, when my mother was giving me a scaring look. I tried to hide the hickey by pulling my hair forward.

"He's coming," I quietly said, before pulling into my chair next to Jazz. She was smirking. Goddammit.

"Why did it take you so long, dear?" Maddie asked. Oh crap. This whole family is teasing me.

Uh. I groaned inwardly. "I couldn't find where he was." My inner goddess cheered for me.

"Oh, should have known, he must be showering!" Maddie exclaimed, breaking into a grin.

Jazz nodded vigorously beside me. "Someone poured juice over him at school. I appreciate that 'someone'; never had Danny, and ever took a shower in the evening. He stinks a lot," She said, nudging me.

My mom broke into a fake laugh and the others joined her.

"Nice to know you think of me so high, sister." I blanched.

My mother and father smiled at him, as he pulled a seat next to me. Weird, he smiled back too. I tried to concentrate on the food, which was surprisingly vegetarian. No dead pig or turkey or chicken.

"Danny told that you were an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, Sam." Jack Fenton beamed. "I appreciate that. All I could ever see is Danny's friend Tucker with all his meaty food." He made a gagging sound and I smiled.

He remembered, I realized. Danny remembered that I was a vegetarian.

"How do you know?" I asked, quietly when everyone had begun to dig in the food.

For the second time, his thigh brushed mine, almost tripping me off the chair. "I saw you once, on a tree, trying to hold off the frogs from being dissected in tenth grade, I suppose."

"Yeah, so normally, you must think I'm a vegetarian." Sarcasm dripped off my mouth.

"Well if you count the many protests you did for eating meat and animals," He said, grinning at me. "Yes, I would."

Unfortunately, there were flowers growing all over, as disgusting and corny as it was. Who could I blame?

* * *

><p>Delicious chapter? You've been warned.<p>

Or too cute?


	7. Being Rebellious

Let the pans fly.

* * *

><p><strong>Being Rebellious<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is that a love bite?"<p>

The Ghost Boy. It all matched. The cold mist of air, the sudden green shade in Danny's ey-

"A what?" I turned to Valerie, hoping that my voice hadn't come as squeaky as I thought.

I also hoped she was a dumb bimbo and forgot what she was about to say. "There." Oh god. "On your neck."

I did a little shake of my hair, unconsciously. Oh mighty, Rapunzel-like hair, I have cared for you ever since I knew ABC, please hide the mark of memories.

My efforts were put to waste when Valerie's hand pushed away my hair to reveal the bright red traffic light on my neck.

"No." I squeaked. "It's a bug bite."

"Really?" Valerie put on her lawyer face. Her elbows were on her desk and her head rested on one of her hands and her eyes held the _glare_; something I wasn't immune to. "Does the bug have a name?"

My hands gripped the side of my desk. Plan A: Run. Con: If I run I would surely trip with all my clumsiness. Pro: None. Plan B: Faint. Con: I can't really act. Pro: Enough said.

Shit.

I have to skill myself in these kind of things.

Valerie watched with her curious glare; her eyelids slowly fluttered down in a blink with sync to my gulping.

My mouth felt dry. And the words were fighting with my tongue to be let out and this time screaming 'ghost!' wouldn't surely help. "...No." I said.

"Yes it does." Her hands slammed on the desk and I flinched. "I'm gonna get it out of you." Her eyes narrowed and her secret crush made his way to the class and I let out all the carbon dioxide I had been holding in.

Foley must keep her sidetracked for a while. His red beret flashed in and out of my line of sight. I prayed that Foley sits next to her. Please, please, please.

And he did.

And so did _He_.

But seriously, I would be so glad if _He_ had actually sat next to her, and not me.

"What?" My mouth gritted out.

"So now you're talking to me, huh?" Danny replies, gripping the back of my seat.

I shut my mouth this time. Okay, Sam. Time to bring back your super awesome cool-calm-collectedness. I let out a breath and calmed myself down for History.

"That's a deep red."

_Holy moses._

"It makes me proud."

I secretly hoped that it didn't catch Valerie.

"Oh. my. god." Shit.

"Him? _Him?_" Valerie squealed, pushing my face out of the way to get a better look at Danny. Who was also grinning. Idiot. I scraped her hands off of my face, wishing that this mighty earth would listen to my pleas and squash me like a bug.

"This is so bad, Sam." Valerie stood up, pressing herself against my desk and peering down at me. "Don't you have a care about Paulina's feelings?" She hissed this at me, really not minding if Danny was listening or not.

He was. But that didn't matter, now did it? For all I cared, he could go to hell. For breaking Paulina's heart.

Valerie let out a sound that was somewhere lost between agitation and shriek. She sat back on her seat, turned her head over to Tucker and never looked back. Even when I slammed my fists down my desk.

"Why?" I whimpered. "What the fudge do you want?"

Danny looked forlorn. But his glinting blue eyes said something else.

Wait.

Blue. Green. Eyes.

Right when I was about to throw away all my anger on him for just a millisecond and tell him that I've found out who he really was- _is,_ he opened his goddamn mouth. "You."

Wha..?

I heard Valerie gasp beside me. Of course, she would have been listening on.

"Wha...?" I was confused.

"You." He repeated again and shushed me down with a finger on my lips when the Professor came in. "History time," He whispered before taking his finger off me.

* * *

><p>It had took me a long time to realize what he had meant by 'You'. You see, I get easily distracted and I easily forget things. But that's not the problem. It's when I start to put the pieces together and start to remember and the damn puzzle fits.<p>

Butter the Butler came over to me, this time climbing up the school railing. I wonder if anyone saw that. He dropped my lunch bag beside me and curtly bowed and went.

I stopped him. "Butter," I said, looking at him. "What would you do to keep your hand from getting broken?"

He seemed to have got what I was implying, because, he smiled and said, "I would make sure that they're out of the way of disaster."

"Haha." I said. Part of it was funny, because he called Paulina a 'disaster' and I couldn't agree more. But he was telling me to back off?

"I'm not, Ms. Manson, and you know that." He said, putting his right leg down on the railing. "I'm telling you to stand up."

What did any part of 'out of the way' meant standing up?

He vanished when I turned about to express my thoughts.

I sighed rather loudly when I looked down at my lunch.

That's it. I can't take any more of this. My mind is hurting from thinking too much, when actually, I'm not even sure what to think. I jumped off the ledge and turned around abruptly and made my way over to the staircases of the roof.

I didn't have any car or bike for that matter, so I didn't have to go the parking lot. Since everyone was in the cafeteria, I made my way to my locker not being discreet. I pulled out my books and thrashed them in my bag and without a second look, I went over to the entrance of the school.

When I came out, the air felt warming.

I'm bunking school.

I was giddy somehow, to do something reckless for once in a while. Although I tried to hide myself from the fact that every student in Casper High bunked school more than once, it was a milestone for me.

Go Sam.

Woohoo.

I went right back into school, afraid to take one step outside. Shit.

"Woah." I fell right on my butt when I heard someone whisper near my ear.

My instincts told me it was Danny, but when the guy chuckled inwardly, apologized and gave me his hand, I threw away my instincts.

He pulled me up on my legs and I met blue eyes.

Seems like my instinct was right. Talk about mind fuck.

"Danny?" I was confused.

"Samantha," He offered, letting go off my hand.

"Bunking school?" He asked, when I held my mouth la agape.

I realized I looked like a fish and pursed my lips. I giggled, suddenly, surprising myself. "Kinda." I replied, saddened over the thought that I laughed at myself.

He suddenly grinned, knocking the breath out of me. "Look at you," He said, giving me a scrutinizing look. "Well, lunch's gonna end in three minutes and you don't wanna get caught, do you?"

I meekly nodded a no. I was still sunk in a mixture of embarrassment and anger at him and honestly didn't know what to do. He just caught me trying to be rebellious! He will surely use it against me.

My lungs pushed out a heck a lot of carbon dioxide when I felt his fingers molding around mine. "What are you doing?" I shrieked at the touch.

"Helping you be rebellious." He simply said before dragging me out of the school to the parking lot. The main reason I wanted to bunk school was because of him and he was _helping_ me bunk school.

Okay. Maybe the main reason was Paulina and he was the second reason, but still!

I was about to retort and say something when he stopped, giving my nose a near miss from crashing on his broad shoulders. But that didn't stop me from letting out my thoughts. What stopped me was the ridiculously awesome bike to which Danny was motioning me to come to.

Oh lord.

* * *

><p>So who's ready for a motorbike ride?<p>

Okay, I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner.

I've had a major block in my head and so, this chapter might seem like a filler, but don't worry- the action's all in the next chapter.

Review my lovelies :D


End file.
